これはゾンビですか？ ノー, 私は不滅の混合よ!
by WorstGrammarWriter
Summary: My Crossover Project (High School DxD & Koreha Zombie Desu ka?) long time ago, unknown being known as 'necromancer' reviving a boy because his kindness toward her, without knowing the boy is the possessor one of thirteen item that have power can kill god. and after hundred years living together, without their knowing, their become most famous being in universe Ise X EU X Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY EXCEPT MY TWIST AND SOME MY ORIGINAL PART, BECAUSE THAT ALL BELONG TO 'ICHIEI ISHIBUMI' & 'SHINICHI KIMURA'

ALSO I'M INSPIRATED BY KurobaraIto STORY, BECAUSE I LIKE BOTH OF HSDXD & KHZDK...

Note :

"normal talk"

_*effect*_

**[Ddraig or monster talk]**

'tought'

**EU NOTE**

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, I'm Immortal**

* * *

My name **Hyoudou Issei.** Everyone call me Ise.

Today, I was 'repeating' my teenage years. And to be honest, I was very bored with my youth life.

Strange isn't it? My friends at school really enjoy their youth while I curse my youth.

Oh yes. Students who did not know often say "Isn't that Ise?", Which made me curious, how do they know my name.

You think I'm popular?

Possibly, but not because it was too. I'm famous because I often got in trouble because my new friends have a hobby in peeping Kendo club locker room.

I'm not the one. I'm not going to do embarrassing things like peek women's in locker room...

But, unfortunately. I was there. I was in the back of the Kendo club room. There is a hole in the wall, and I was seeing two of my friends tried to peek through there.

I just sighed tiredly and looked both **Matsuda** and **Motohama** with half-closed eyes and leaning against a tree, they both quarrel just to peek out of the hole. Seriously these two...

First of all, I will introduce the two trash in front of me.

Bald haired boy with emaciated bodies named **Matsuda,** he was a member of the photography club in our school. And he was one of the 'pervert duo' with the nickname 'hentai-paparazzi' all girls in 'Kuoh Academy' want to kill him. He easily throws his remarks like: _"Shut up, I will rape you in my mind until you become a sex slave in my dreams"_ around the girl. Such a hopeless human...

The other was the last member of the 'pervert duo', fat man with glasses named **Motohama.** He also included in most hated boy by all girls at the 'Kuoh academy'. Every girl hate him because he has a special ability.

Yes his special abilities are pretty useless. He named his ability 'Pandora sight'. Maybe you are impressed with his ability name, unfortunately that ability is the ability to see a **BWH** sizes of the girl in first sight. Totally useless instead.

I just sighed and could not relax because these two idiots continue to peek while saying "Ohhh! Murayama had really big breasts" and "Ahhh, Katase has beautiful feet".

**[Sigh, stop your useless narrative!]** deep and frightening sound rang in my head.

'Hey-hey ... I just give 'tutorial' on our beloved readers. I haven't done a bad thing to know.' I mentally replied The 'voice' in annoyance.

**[is this due to the curse of sin that I did in the past? Until I must trapped inside the hearhless monster body like you forever.]** sigh the 'voice' in tormented tone.

'Shut up, oversized-lizard!'

**[****_*sigh*_****...]**

Okay, where we was...

Yes, on 'pervert duo' thing's. Perhaps you wonder why I can be friends with them.

A handsom, smart and strong young man like me to be with the two creatures with low degrees lower than scum like them.

I have two reasons.

First : because with them, at least I have the consolation to drive out my boredom with my bored life.

Second : because I always get entertainment every few days, like this...

"Motohama, we found out..."

"Matsuda, let's run..."

Matsuda and Motohama trying to escape. And I immediately got up from my relaxed position.

"Pervert duo, you again." Said the brown-haired girl in a ponytail. She is none other than Murayama, the beautiful and hot president of our kendo club.

For the fact, i like to fantasizing having sex with her too, because she is have a hot appearance for 'pure' human.

"This time, we will beat you guys for sure." Shoulder-length Pink haired girl readied herself to attack Matsuda and Motohama with Shinai in her hand, a couple of girls there is the other members of the kendo club had surrounded Matsuda and Motohama in a circle.

"Ojou-sama ... Can you being a bit more gentle? you make your beauty face wasted if you put that face." I said while I standing behind murayama without anyone noticing.

"I-Ise-san?" Murayama shocked when she realized my existence. Her cheeks flushed instantly. The other girls also seemed surprised and showed the same expression. I just chuckled at the behavior of the girl who had just bloomed in such age.

"Ohh, ise ... thanks god, you're our savior..."

"We owe more to you ise ..."

said Matsuda and Motohama with comical cry, They soon fled when the kendo club members off guard because of my presence.

"They run away!" Cried Murayama.

"calm down girls... What is meaning by oppressing the weak boy."

"I-Ise-san. Why do you always protect them? "Asked Katase in annoyance. Her cheeks still red like before.

"I-ise-san. Supposedly, You must not hang out with trash like them." Said Murayama this time.

"nah, even they are low being, at least I can get rid of boredom, like this ..." I'm getting to my favorite position in bare hand martial arts.

Feel familiar with my position, the kendo club members also prepared with their stand. I immediately grinned.

"Ise-san, we've been much more severe than the last time ... This time we definitely going to win ... " said Murayama confidently.

"Oh really?" I smiled, but somehow, the girl's face flushed.

"You still remember the deal, right?" Asked Murayama.

"Of course, but, are you don't get bored with the same dialogue every time this going on."

Murayama and The other kendo club members raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"How about we raise the stakes, hmm ... if you win, I will be the president of the kendo club like before and I immediately punish all the pervert in this school with my own hands ... but ... if I win ..." I showed my pervert smile.

"You all will be naked for 10 seconds in front of me. Yeah, that is... I can save your body measurentment in just 10 second."

Kendo club members face paled at this.

"P-Prez ..." Katase shivering as she looked toward Murayama.

"*Gulp* calm Katase, we've been practicing furiously. This time we are going to win. " Said Murayama managed to restore the confidence of her members.

My smile become wider...

"clench your teeth..."

* * *

High School DxD & Kore Ha Zombie Desu ka?

* * *

"Go out with me, please"

Statement of love from a girl!

After so long I live, I finally felt how it feels young.

For someone like me that never had a girlfriend, it's like a dream come true.

My girlfriend name is **Yuuma Amano**. She had silky black hair, and a sexy and slim body. And She is very cute, anyone would say "OK" if there is a beautiful woman who comes to you and says "I love you Hyoudou-kun! Please Go Out with me!"

It was like a dream within a dream for a man like me who has never had a girlfriend since birth.

Certainly not weird when someone says "what character from Eroge, is that?", But it did happen

It might be a miracle, but a girl is declared her love for me.

Initially I thought this was a joke she and her friend played to make some prank on me. Well what can we do.

Up until this, I believe that I was born as a man who is destined never to be loved by women.

At least I can tell "It's My victory" to every guy I passed. I began to feel sorry for my two best friends, Matsuda and Motohama that doesn't have a girlfriend.

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, I'm Immortal**

* * *

On our first date, I was ready to put on a plan that has I planed from long ago.

Hahahaha, I'm brushing my teeth repeatedly since last night till no place left in my mouth. I also bought new underwear because we will not know what will happen next.

**[Are you sure...?]** voice in my head rang again, but I ignored him.

**[you know who she is and keep doing this?]**

**ARE YOU SURE?**

Cute silver haired girl who had been watching television with calm, shows me her note. She have a beautiful and cute western princess face and two azure eyes that make herface more beatiful.

"You two, just shut up, this is my first experience, so let me enjoy it ..."

**[Pathetic host...]**

**I AGREE, HE IS VERY PATHETIC**

"Arghhh ..." I groaned in annoyance and immediately left the house.

With the attitude of a youth, I arrived at a date place three hours earlier. I counted up to a hundred women walk in front of me wearing glasses.

as long as I get the odd flyer from someone who looks suspicious or I must said she is 'familiar of something', I Guess... The leaflets have a magic circle of the devil with the words "Your dream will be granted!", I know the aura from that circle very well.

Initially I wanted throw it, because if my 'friends' knew this, she would beat me and scold me like hell.

but I don't have time because Yuma-chan came and I put the leaflets in my pocket.

"Don't worry, I just got here really"

Right! I always want to try to say it. Then we started walking while holding hands. I mentally cried with comical way as I can holding hands with a cute girl in my first date.

**[She's Not A Cute Girl, You Old Hag!]**

'Shut Up!'

After that, we went to various types of stores, enjoy our 'date'.

At lunch, we ate at the family restaurant where Yuma-chan eat a Chocolate Parfait, I feel full just by looking at it, I feel understood how other 'teenage' feel when they were dating. I felt for the first time I'm really alive.

Mom, thank you for giving birth to me.

Dad, I was initially worried that if our families will not have offspring but apparently I do not have to worry anymore.

Eu, Thank you for making me live longer.

Ddraig, Thank you for being my best colleagues that always 'inside' me in every difficult times.

**[you are welcome...]**

Without I knowing there was already afternoon.

Kiss!? A kiss before going home!? I have a big grin just by thinking about it! Oh maybe we even went so far ... this is a mirracle for 'pervert' high school students who can feel the day like this.

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, I'm Immortal**

* * *

We were at the park away from the city. The sky is getting dark, and no one except us.

Therefore, I started thinking about dirty things again. I should have read more porn megazine that I can teach things for something like this.

Yuma-chan has been away from me, standing in front of the pond.

"Today was very fun"

That's what she said, she is smiling.

Damn, she's really beautiful. Also the surrounding environment gives a nice ambience.

"Hey, Ise-kun"

"What Yuma-chan?"

"I want you to do something to celebrate our first date."

Oh, yes! This is it! Moment I had been waiting for! already fragrant breath, and my heart was ready for it. My heart was beating so fast.

**[*Sigh* ... baka!]**

"Um, what is it?"

Aaaah. My voice is too deep. He would know if I think about dirty things. Did I fail? But Yuma-chan was still smiling at me, and she said clearly ...

"Will you die?"

You know little girl, You are actually ruined my mood just now!

**[Hahahahahaha!]**

"Ummm? What ...? Sorry, could you repeat that again? Seems like there is something wrong with my ears."

Surely I'm not misheard. But I ask once again, with scratching my ear hole with my little finger...

**[very good act...]**

"Will you die?"

She say it like that again, laughing. Her Phrases that do not make sense very well for normal girl, isn't it? Unfortunately she's not a normal girl.

I stood there as laugh and would say "That's funny Yuma-chan" but...

**_*BASA*_**

Black wings emerge from her back. Her Black wings make clear sound and then touch the ground.

Finally she shows her original form. Her eyes change from sweet puppy eyes became cold and creepy eyes. My Beloved time is finish...!

"The short time with you i have so much fun. Such acting out a with little."

Yuma-chan's voice is very cold. Her voice is like an adult. Her mouth gave a cold smile.

'haah, i just thinking who is the younger between us..."

**[kukukuku...]**

Buzz. There is a ringing sound like in Game System and something appeared in her hand. It was spear. It seemed to shine? It was a holy spear. Hell yeah, this is not my first time i see something like that. I ever see holy spear that more powerfull hundred or thousand time from that pathetic holy spear.

Then there was a terrible noise followed by the sound of the wind.

**_*STAB*_**

something like stabbing my stomach. Then I realized that Yuma-chan's spear stab and penetrating my stomach.

She threw the spear at me, but why?

I tried to pull the spear, but the spear disappeared. All that's left is a big hole in my stomach and very much blood out of that hole.

My head became dizzy ...

my vision is blurred ...

When I realized I was slumped on the ground.

**[Can you stop this stupid narrative ise?]** Voice in my head sounded annoyed.

'Shut Up, Ddraig. I just give a dramatic effect that the readers enjoy this story ... ' I mentally Answer him.

**[I hope you stop this stupid habit someday ...]** grumbled Ddraig with annoyed sigh.

footsteps approached.

A little voice reach me.

It sounds Yuma-chan

"I'm sorry. You are a threat to us so we decided to get rid of you. If you want revenge, blame to God who put 'Sacred Gear' inside you"

'Sacred Gear ...?'

Finally I know her purpose for doing this, but i doubt that 'pervert' will dare to doing this to me... sigh, i think he can't organizing his underlings like michael, isn't I Right, Ddraig?

**[yeah, i agree with you...]**

I heard her footsteps away from me.

At the same time my head is blurred.

Hole in my belly certainly fatal,

Damn, It hurts. Even it most lower levelof holy spear attack it still hurt.

I realized that my condition is very bad because I felt I was about to lose consciousness. It feels comfortable definitely lose consciousness.

**[me and eu have warned you before...]** Ddraig commented again.

if it true, I would die.

Seriously? I would be happy if I could die.

I've lived a long time! I can laugh when I die, other than that I can also feel the taste of dating!

A lot of blood is lost from me along with loss of consciousness.

What will happen at school tomorrow?

Is Matsuda and Motohama going to be surprised?

Is Murayama and other kendo club member felt lonely?

How about my classmate? They must get trouble if i can't help them with study anymore.

Are they going to cry for me? Ha-ha, not in a hundred years ...

Dad, Mom ... finally I can meet you. they certainly happy if knowing his beloved son had enjoyed all the experiences of life. And especially lost his virginity...

also why I'm still thinking about it when I was dying?

My hand can still move.

I touched my stomach and I saw. Red.

my whole hand covered in red.

is it my blood? It reminds me of the color of my partner scales.

**[HOY, JERK... STOP THAT THING, I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE...]** Ddraig have run out of stock of patience for these days. but I ignored him.

Suddenly I remembered that 'woman'. Every time I see it, my eyes are always attracted to her red hair.

Yes, I really like Red, Red is my favorite color, so it was a natural thing, isn't it?

**[yeah, uh... why i answer your goddamn stupid narrative]**

I can die in peace in 'this time'? Damn, I forgot i never get chance to squeeze woman breast, in fact I already do it repeatedly, but it's all is incidents, and I couldn't enjoy it.

Oh man, I can not stop thinking dirty things even when I was dying.

Shit. My eyes are getting blurred. Is it finally over?

**[Huhhuuuuuu, Ise ... I beg you *sob* please stop it, give this old dragon mercy...]**

'Damn stop whining, you're really pathetic, Ddraig ...'

**[I don't want hear that from your mouth!]**

"You are calling me right?"

Suddenly someone appeared in front of me distrubing my chat with Ddraig, along with her voice. I could not recognize her because my sight already blurred from blood lost. Ah, i know her, her aura is very familiar. So she is here right?

"It looks like you're dying. Your wounds... Geez, it looks like an interesting thing just happened. So you yes... It was really interesting"

She laughed as if finding interesting objects. What's funny thing to make her laugh? Well she's not human so she has a different sense of humor.

"If you die, I'll take care of you. Your Life shall be mine, and you will live for me."

**_*SNAP*_**

I immediately reacted with her pronounced in her sentence. I may have a such trauma with that phrases.

"Sorry, I'm not interested ..."

"EH?" her sound looked surprised because I suddenly clearly said in a normal-without-any-sign-being-harmed tone.

I quickly covered the hole in my stomach and immediately got up from my place. The wound healed slowly, the spilling blood on the ground go back into the hole in my stomach before the wound was closed, my view becomes clear again. I could see her eyes become wider because shocked.

I immediately stepped away from her, she still seems surprised and did not realize it.

After a while ... and I almost left her alone in the park.

"What are you?" Asked the woman still with a disbelief look.

"ore wa zombie desu!"

* * *

**_in my first story, i haven't any author note, i hope you will give me reply... I appreciate the flame and other thing..._**


	2. Chapter 2

hello-hello... the second chapter is out...

first i'm very happy my first chapter get 500 viewers in short time... thank you very much...

Issei : Your too polite, just put off your mask, bastard!

Me : calm bro! take it ease... let's grope some Breast...!

Issei : Let's Do It My Pal!

Ddraig :** [Both of you very hopeless]**

Eu :** AGREED!**

Me & Issei : Both of you! just Shut up!

? :** {So i out in this chapter? i never imagine i will come out in this early chapter?}**

Me & Issei : You too, Shut Up!

Me : Okay, Lets Start the Story, For disclaimer & story component, just read in first chapter...

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, This is Introduction**

* * *

_200 years ago, in the remote villages and unspoiled by the shogun in the Sengoku era, I met a beautiful girl with an unusual face. Her face is very pretty and looks harmonious with its elegant silver hair. _

_She was sitting pensively in front of a tavern. When people looked at her, they might think that the girl is a tramp. But I felt she was no ordinary girl, only to see at a glance I could tell that she was a special girl. _

_Her cute face... _

_Her silver hair are exposed to a gentle breeze... _

_Her azure eyes are captivating..._

_Her elegant purple dress ... _

_Lamellar armor lined with symbols like the writing that I don't understand the character in that rune... armor, girl wearing armor? Ah, forget this part ... _

_Despite all that dirt and dusk, she still exudes the aura of a princess. _

_And I got lost a time when we stared into each other's eyes... who knows how long I've been here. fortunately our rumbling stomach snap me. _

_Without thinking I immediately to the tavern and buy two meals. Yes, the food is plain and not fancy, which is important is the food can eliminate hunger in my stomach. _

_When I came out of the tavern, the girl was still silent there. her azure eyes looking faraway at the sky. Somehow I became not bear to see her condition. _

_I decided to give her my share of dinner, I received the nod from her expressionless face. _

_We ate quietly, somehow I feel comfortable eating with her. Maybe because I always eat alone since my parents died. _

_After eating, she wrote the kanji with the meaning is 'thank you' on the ground. I was surprised at the time, I was not surprised because she wrote on the ground, I have some reason to be surprised. _

_First. She can write kanji beautifully, and it means that she is no ordinary girl like i asume before. At this era, just the son or daughter of nobles only could read and write like that. _

_I can read and write because actually I was the son of a nobleman who became the right hand of a fair and kindheart shogun. And the reason why I can be here? I still do not want to discuss it, maybe another time. _

_Second, because hersmile, her smile makes my heart tremble. _

_The other reason, because she just writes and never issued a single voice from her mouth, making me think 'if she's dumb?' _

_After that, I remained with her and tell her about my past. For some reason I don't know, why I tell that all. but, she still listened to me quietly. And I'm glad. I also got some info on her. Like she does not have a family, shelter and friends, how sorry she is. _

_As the sun begins to set. I invited her to stay at my shack on the edge of the village. But she refused politely. _

**_YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON. I DO NOT WANT YOU GOT UNLUCKY BECAUSE OF ME. _**

_That's what she wrote on the ground before we parted. Somehow, I can still remember her sad face when we parted. _

_Next some days, I never met her again, and somehow I feel homesick. Strange isn't it? But I think it is a natural thing. I was the man in the age of the '228 of full moon'*_

_So it is very natural when I started to show an interest in the opposite sex. _

_A month later The cruel shogun forces invaded and destroyed the village where I 'live'. And by chance I became a victim at the site because the attack happened in the middle of the night, I think I can figure out the reason behind the attack. _

_Furthermore, only darkness and nothingness that fills my time. Until ... _

_'LIFE'_

_I heard a very beautiful voice of a girl. and instantly my soul is in darkness is draged by something. _

_When it hit me. I was surprised because I woke up in a ruined shack. I could feel my body lying on the mat. All my joints are still stiff. _

_When I look to the side, I was surprised to see that familiar pretty face. Azure colored eyes are looking at me intimately. Tears still flowing from the corner of her eye. _

_Am I already dead? Why I live again? What I think for, more importantly, why am I naked with this girl? _

_"You have a good heart, so please do not die. Please Life..." _

_The Beautiful voice that makes soul flying. Her pink lips, white skin as snow, and smooth Silver hair like silk Glowed because radiant morning sunlight coming through the cracks of this broken shack. _

**_'LIFE' _**

_I realized her voice and her voice also contains something that I can not describe and finally I realized what was happened. _

_Today... Eucliwood Hellschyte resurrcet me back from the dead _

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, This is Introduction**

* * *

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO WAKE UP, I WILL... I WILL KISS YOU LATER ... YOU KNOW ..."

"Ummm ..."

An alarm clock with a image and sound of Tsundere girl awaking her owner, but unfortunately the girl in the clock can not wake their owners. Her "Owner" is humming on the floor because he fell from his bed.

That's me.

It's really a dream that brings a feeling of nostalgia ... I see that dream again. Lately, my dream is always the same. The dream where I first met with Eu. My hunch says there are big events that will come to me, my intuition said it because every time I dreaming about it, the Unusual Event definitely came up in the past.

I sighed with a crumpled face, staring at the ceiling of my room with 'I'll be the king's harem' letter painted with red paint.

And immediately the Image of Eu beautiful body with Perfect curves for young, her D-cup sized breasts and a plump ass makes me grin pervertly.

"Hehehe ..." I could not help myself and chuckled with 1000% pervert facial.

**[Sorry to interrupt your fantasy ise, but can I just say something?] **

'Quickly say Ddraig ... You disrupt my good times.'

**[Actual Eu-] **

**_*BRUAK* _**

Before Ddraig finish his speech, lacing landed on my stomach, makes my bedroom floor collapsed and plunged me into the kitchen on the first floor.

I could feel the entire contents of my stomach, first of intestine, stomach, kidney, bladder until the spine is falling apart. I splurting Foam and blood from my mouth like a fountain in comical way.

I tried to shift my head and looked at the hole in the ceiling. In the middle of the hole, I could see the Eu with her blank expression staring at me. without the feeling aura around her. twitch is barely detectable in her eyes made me very confident that she is really annoyed.

**HENTAI! :(**

An burning engraving appears beside a hole in the kitchen ceiling.

This time it really annoyed Eu ...

**[Kukukuku ...] **

before I lost My consciousness, I could hear the dragon inside me chuckle to see my 'torturing' scenes.

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, This is Introduction**

* * *

Haa ... The day started with a bad start. I feel lethargic ... I sighed while entering my hand to my uniform. And immediately headed to my school

The school is a private school, where I go. **Kuou Accademy.**

Previously, this school is a special high school for girls, but now it's mix. So the ratio of female students is larger than the male students, but year after year the number of male students continues to increase.

But overall, a fixed number of female students still more than male students. I was a sophomore, and my class ratio of women and men is 7:3. In third grade even 8:2.

Even today, female students have greater authority and council members were mostly women, even the student council president is a woman. It is a school where male students can not do casual but I still enroll in this school.

The reason is quite complicated. That 'lecherous crow' asking for me to investigate a case. After a few years he disappeared, and suddenly call me I refused to doing it, but, because his offer is quite tempting i accept it. Think it! Ann amount of money and private homes that have complete vasilitas for 5 years... Who would refuse it? And because of that, I enrolled to this school 4 months ago.

**[I think Eu is right, You are really ****_Really _****pathetic.]**

'Shut Up!'

Early in here I'm so lazy, not because of anything, but lazy is indeed a part of my life, well, this also includes Eu curse given to me ... but, when first time I got in the class. My eyes widened at the sight of the pretty and cute girls. 'I think I can develop my harem plan here' that's what I think at the time and made me excited.

But I was wrong. Receiving Motohama and Matsuda to be my friend made me regret my actions.

Precisely, because of them my reputation completely slipped. Damn! This is not like my plan! No way! In my plan, I should be able to directly recruit my harem candidates once I entered this school! And by the time I graduated from there, many women will fighting over me in a Battle Royal! If this continues, my dream will only be a dream!

Ah, it seems I still have hope, the girls of my class, kendo club members, and some other girl that recognize about my true nature scrambling to get my attention ... khuhuhuhu ...

**[*sigh*...]**

'*sigh*...'

**[hey... why you sighing too?]**

'thats my line!'

I arrived in my class with long sigh, I sat at my desk.

"Hello, my friend. How porn video I lent you? Great?"

The man who spoke to me with the bald head is my first bastard bestfriend, Matsuda.

"Well, this morning the wind was pretty strong huh? Because of that I could see a nice view, the women's underwear."

Bespectacled man who is acting cool is my second bastard friends: Motohama.

They are the ones who made me regret every time I see their faces. really, every time I see them I feel like a "loser".

"I've got good stuff".

Matsuda took out a stack of porn magazines and DVD's from his bag, and without hesitation he put it on my desk. To be honest I was not interested, as the man who had graduated as a virgin. I half-heartedly seen anything like this.

"Heee!"

There is a small cries of a woman on the other side of the class. Yes, it is a normal reaction, because things like "this" happens quite often.

**[it's already begun, kukukuku ...]** I heard Ddraig mumbling with with glee cackling.

"crazy boy."

"you filthy animal!"

Followed by screams, there are a lot of negative comments from students directed to us. Sorry, I corrected y self, because the negative comments is just for my companions. because...

"Ise-san ... get out of them ..."

"Correct, you can still be saved from their infection."

"Kyaaa, Hyoudo-kun ... even if you're pervert we want to be your girlfriend ... "

See it! This is proof that my harem plan still has hope.

**[Shut Up ise, my pain killer is already begun...]**

'whatever...'

"Shut up this is our entertainment! Women and children get away and shouldn't seen! otherwise I rape you later in my imagination!"

Your sexual harassment words terrific as usual, Matsuda-kun. If I'm just a normal guy, maybe I'll say "Wow, where did you get this treasure?" with tears in my eyes.

"Why only ise? He's one of us and he's got a different treatment! "

also Motohama-kun, I'm concerned with your jealousy. "What can we do, even though I'm a nasty guy I'm handsome, smart and strong. Not like you two." Actually I want to say it, but because of my laziness reach the max point, I was reluctant to make a fuss about it. Matsuda sighed when he saw my face.

"What's the matter with you? There are many 'treasures' in front of you but your expression is so boring."

"What's the matter with you? You don't like usual lately. Really weird."

Motohama also commented, holding her glasses.

"Kyaaa ... do not make ise-san getting damaged." Shouts Katase

"every one, let's save ise-san ..." Murayama provide command and in an instant the whole girl in my class beat up Motohama and Matsuda in the corner of the class. Some boy also doing same thing... i think that boy really cleaver.

"This is not fair, ise also part of our ..." shouted Matsuda

"Instead. you pollute him... "

"just die, Scram lower animals ..."

"my glass!"

"take it..."

"This way you can not do nasty things as good as you ..."

**[Bwahahahahaha ...]** I could hear laughter and Image of Ddraig rolling, clutching his stomach in a black world in my subconscious world.

Well, at least I also get more worthy entertainment against in television.

"Can not help it. Pubescent are our future, so it is natural that we act like this. OK, then, you two come to my house.'ll Show you my secret collection."

"It was a wonderful idea, Matsuda-kun. you should invite Issei as well."

" Motohama-kun. For men like Us who are filled with sexual lust. If we do not try something with it, it means disrespectful to parents who have given birth to us."

After get beaten by my whole class this two men still can grinned like nothing happened. They are really nasty. However you look at it, they are a collection of the weird and nasty. And unfortunately I also included. Yes ..., who cares because my goal become harem king.

"OK! These days, we do not need to hold back! We'll drink while watching porn!"

"Yeah, right!'s that Issei we know!"

"That's the spirit. Happiness We need to celebrate having been born as a man."

"Kyaaa ... ise-san ... please do not follow them ... "

"Basic insects, get away from hyoudo-san ..."

"Scram you, asshole!"

Matsuda and Motohama fired up. Unfortunately shouts and another invasion of the girls makes them look more pathetic.

After we finished making plans for later in the afternoon, there are crimson hair that caught my attention. From the classroom window, I saw a woman, who is walking in the school yard. She has crimson hair, and her beauty as if it does not belong to humans.

**[Ise, she was not human ...] **

'I know...'

The proportion of her body not like Japanese. Of course because she is not Japanese, and many say that she came from northern Europe.

**[Europe your ass? she was born in the underworld ...] **

Hearts of all people would be lured after looking at her beauty. her name is **Rias Gremory,** our school idol. she was last year, so she was my senior.

**[But she is much younger than you ...] **

'Do not bother me while I was narrating to the reader, jerk!'

Where was that?

**[*Sigh* Rias gremory is your senior...] **

'Thank you Ddraig ...'

**[nevermind.] **

I know that everyone looked at her, man and women. Matsuda and Motohama also looked at. It happens every day. All the people saw her as she walked past them. Some even to stop their conversation to see she run past them.

Gentle wind blowing her hair when everyone looked at her. Then her hair down to her hips and then blown back. As if all the surrounding scenery will also flushed, such as her hair. Her Beautiful snow-white skin is also make her more beautiful.

Beautiful, that's the right word to describe her in one word. And just that word is required. I always looked at her with boring expression. But lately, I often found herself stealing a glance at me.

like today, her eyes moving towards our building and arrest. Her eyes widen when she capturing my image. Then Her blue eyes turn to me and her mouth slightly smiling.

I just yawn and fall asleep as soon I ignore her.

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, This is Introduction**

* * *

"I really want to squeeze the breast!"

While watching a porn video, I embraced crying Matsuda. At first I was not in the mood but when I watch the scene of 'squeezing breast' make me really frustrating, "Why we can not squeeze the breast?" emerged in our discussion.

We discuss it seriously, and I even want to cry.

Sadly, isn't it? The man who was not a virgin anymore has never had experience of squeezing breast?

Matsuda even been crying since the three previous videos. Motohama still try acting cool, but in his eyes could be seen behind the glass his eyes watery with tears. And he desperately resist to keep it out of his snot.

Thirty minutes before. Motohama said, "I've been invited back to the gym by a woman, and that's the first time I get experience get robbed by women..." with a very small voice. I cried histericaly that time, after hearing it. I remembered when I was experiencing the same thing, the problems, this is the most important thing for men. Ah, well, she's very pretty and cute anyway. If only she would do it again with me.

**[if you still like this, you just always dreaming about 'that'.]**

Then I think of other things while holding my tears.

'I want to know man that pout while watching porn videos?'

**[the answer is you and your scum bestfriend]**

I started hating this world, when thinking about that at this time a very young man was able to squeeze the breast.

**[Are you stupid or has no brain-arghhhhhhhhhh] **

When Ddraig shouted in frustration, the last movie was finished and the sky had become dark. When I saw my watch, it was already at 12 midnight.

"Then, I go home now."

After said that, we all stood up and started packing.

"See you."

After we parted with Matsuda, Motohama and I went home.

"It was a wonderful evening. And therefore, it;s very natural to watch porn."

Motohama say strange things while looking at the sky with a long breath. He looked really depressed. Maybe tomorrow, Matsuda and Motohama will return to their usual self so I think it's okay.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yes, have a beautiful dream."

Motohama waved his hand, but I know he is still depressed. Maybe I'll send him a SMS to comfort later.

**[yeah, that thing is reasen why i admire you, ise...]**

'thanks, Ddraig...'

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, This is Introduction**

* * *

after parting with Motohama, I stopped to buy a coffee in spending machine. My outer part looks quiet when drinking the coffee cans, but my conscious centrists argue with Ddraig.

**[I told you, just shut up!] **

'Where can I be silent, they can not be forgiven, right!'

**[are you stupid?] **

'I do not care if you call me stupid, but I can not forgive them ... "I yelled before Ddraig. In my and Ddraig's forehead a multiple vein appears.

'They can easily squeeze women's breasts'

**_*Pop*_** another vein appeared on the Ddraig forehead.

'They are still young...'

**_*Pop* *pop*_**the veins in Ddraig forehead increased.

'Even though I've lived hundreds of years, but I have not been able to enjoy squeezing the breats.'

**_*Pop* *Pop* *Pop*_**

'I'm jealous of them-'

**[SILENCE, JERK ... THEY STILL BABY YOU FUCKING IDIOT.]** Ddraig finally run out of patience.

'I do not care if they are babies, they can still freely squeezed breast.'

**[Argggggggggggggghhhhhhh-huh?] **

'Huh?'

Our spontaneously felt the killing intent cast in our direction. I soon back from my subconscious.

There was a man. Yeah a man in a suit who looked at me with wild eyes, and his eyes were really scary. As if he would take some getting me anytime. The man walked closer, slowly. But he really near me! and he looking for me! Is He Pervert!? 'dangerous' men!? I must be in danger because my body will not stop shaking! Why do I have to meet a dangerous man on my way back!?

"Rarely. Meeting someone like you in a place like this."

"...?"

What did he say? No, no, it is not strange, that people seem to talk crazy things that make no sense with such a passionate tone. So he is a dangerous man! Damn! What should I do if he took out a knife and tried to do a strange thing to me?

**[Sorry ise can I say something before bad thing happens...] **

'Shut Up, I was in climax condition...'

He moved closer to me.

"What, you want to try to run? Who is your master? Surely she lowly ranking person or with a strange hobby that choosing a place like this as a region—?"

Before the Fallen angels finish his sentence, I immediately turned around and ran then shouted loudly.

**[Ise, Stop—]**

You're late Ddraig!

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!, a homoooooooo chasing after meeeeeeee...!"

"Who is you call homo, you JERK!"

**_*STAB*_**

Along with the cries of the man, a spear of light penetrate my chest from behind, and knocked me on the ground.

**[Idiot!] **

'What do you mean?'

**[He was not gay!] **

'But his speech at the exact same with unintentionally gay movie I watched 10 years ago...'

When I Ddraig middle of an argument the man left with irritated step, several veins was evident in his head, a white vapor appears above his head comicaly show how annoyed he is.

**[You can not judge a person by his greeting.] **

'Who cares, I'm sure he's Gay!'

**[Stop stubborn jerk.] **

'I do not want to hear it from you, fuckin Idiot'

**{*Yawn* morning... is there anything interesting? rarely crowded like this.} **

**[No one invited you here, asshole] **

'Go sleep and do not bother us, insects slacker.'

**{Ugh, I just woke up and get dumped directly ...} **

'By the way what is that homo name?'

**{*Yawn* I think his name was Donnasiege.}**

**[Ise, he's not gay he is fallen angle! And also you, slacker. how do you know his name?] **

**{Before he went he said "low being devil, dare to call me. Donnasiege. As a Homo!" with a tone of annoyance. ****_*Yawn*_**** I'm sleepy, wake me up if there is an interesting entertainment, bye ... hoahmmmmm.} **

After yawning, 'the other occupants' in my subconsciously fall back to sleep, leaving me and Ddraig dumbfounded.

'Hey Ddraig ...'

**[What?] **

'when last time he woke up?'

**[About 80 years ago ...] **

'At that time, how long he woke up?'

**[10 minutes...] **

'He is very deserved be called 'Lord Of Sloth'...'

**[After all he was you ...] **

'Remind me to protest to Eu after this ...'

**[Hu-uhm...okay...]**

When I was talking to Ddraig, we both felt familiar Aura coming to me. Spontaneously we both sighed.

**'[She again...]' **

"Oh, your wound is very fatal. Look at the hole in the chest, Your heart was gone, can not help it. Hey, is this time you're really dead? Don't Worry. I'll take care of-"

"Thank you, but I refused ..."

"EH?" Rias Gremory surprised because I was suddenly interrupted her and looked at her with eyes half open.

I immediately got up and cover up the hole in my chest with my right palm. I immediately walked out of her that is still frozen with shock.

Once I was far enough away and almost vanished from her sight, she soon snapped, and ran after me ...

"Hey, wait!"

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, This is Introduction**

* * *

WAKE UP OR I'LL KILL YOU ... WAKE UP OR I WILL SLICE YOUR ...

I woke up with unfavorable conditions, I noticed that my alarm clock shows 6.00 am. shit last night I only slept 2 hour. I was awakened by an alarm clock with Yandere sound recording.

I shook my head. Strengthen yourself, myself.

Why do I keep getting a problem since I moved here? I'm a little regret receiving a contract from that 'pervert crow'.

"Hoaaaaaahm" I yawned and relaxes my bones.

**[Sorry, ise ... it seems she was still at the door ...] **

"Uh?"

My consciousness back and I could feel the aura of Rias Gremory-Sempai at the front door.

"troublemaker..." I sighed and headed to the Eu room, when I peek inside, I could see Eu quietly asleep hugging her purple bolsters. She is Really cute, very cute. incredible Cute...

Without me knowing, when I see Eu sleeping figure hugging bolsters so cute i made a pervert grin. And also a little open on her lower pink pajamas—

**_*SWING*_**

**[Watch out!] **

Too late!

**_*CRASH*_**

beautiful purple Alarm clock landed on my nose perfectly, knocked me backward and make my head hit the floor...

I immediately got up, rubbing my nose in disgust.

I find Eu was still asleep, but her right hand drooped forward. showing that she had just throws the alarm clock with that hands.

'Ddraig, since when she increased her anti-pervert-man senses?'

**[How do I know? I'm always with you.] **

'Heeeh ...'

I sighed and headed to the bathroom.

30 minutes later, I had just finished preparing breakfast. hearing footsteps I turn round.

Eu already wearing her purple dress and her face looks fresh.

**WHAT THIS MORNING BREAKFAST MENU? **

Eu shows her notebook.

"As usual ..."

**WELL ... -_- **

I and Eu promptly seated at the table, before eating breakfast. I extract the 'dragon apple' into the the particle data and sends it to core of [boosted gear] as breakfast for Ddraig.

After that we had breakfast in peace.

**ISE. WHO IS THE CREATURE AT THE FRONT DOOR? **

Eu thrusting her notes in the middle of our breakfast. And immediately I thought of something.

"Crap! I forgot about Rias Gremory-Senpai "

**[*Sigh* ...] **

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, This is Introduction**

* * *

Morning trip to school.

I walked to school, but I feel bad because a lot of students saw me with sharp eyes and disbelief sight.

I Can not help it. Behind me is our school idol, Rias Gremory-Senpai. And she looking at me with a annoyance.

**[Looks like you made a mistake ise ...] **

'Sorry if I forget about her this morning.'.

Yes, this morning, when I thought about it, I immediately asked Eu to hide her aura and back to her room. then I immediately opened the front door to find Rias Gremory-Sempai stand with a view, angry, annoyed, irritated, curious, confused and tired. I still remember her priceless face this morning.

"What happened, why Rias-Oneesama and Hyoudo-san runs from the same direction..."

"Why Rias Onee-Sama looks very irritated ... what is really happening in the world?"

I could hear the screams of men and women from all directions. There are also students who fainted from shock. Is it bad if I walked while Senpai folowing behind me!? We walked to school and parted at the gate.

"I asked for an explanation after the morning lessons. I Would ask someone to call you."

She says that while frowning. Looks like she's really annoyed because I ignored her and made her stand in front of the door almost 2 hours. Well, this is another thing too...

I walked to my classroom. When opening the door, everything looked on me. Yes it is fair, because I have been with Rias Gremory-Senpai.

**_*Knock!*_**

Someone hit my head from behind. When I turned, I See Matsuda. Motohama was behind him.

"Give us an explanation!"

Matsuda shouted, and he was crying. From his expression I could guess what he wanted to say.

"Until yesterday we were colleagues 'Not Popular unity'!"

What the heck with that? I'm most popular man in the ancient supernatural world, bastard!

"Ise, first tell us what happened yesterday after you go home."

Unlike angry Matsuda, Motohama remain calm while fixing his glasses, although his face is so sharp. You both scary...

and I say it out loud.

"SHE IS GETTING ANNOYANCE BECAUSE I HUNG HER IN FRONT MY DOOR FOR ALMOST 2 HOURS AND WE HAVE BREAKFAST IN MY HOUSE THIS MORNING."

With that statement, the two men fell silent while shaking. The students in the class's widening their eyes in surprise, and I could hear some girls whisper "ah, the competition gets tougher, Rias-oneesama like the last boss to get ise-san" ...

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, This is Introduction**

* * *

After school.

"hello, ise-san how are you?"

I look to the students who came to see me with eyes lazy-half-closed.

Man in front of me this is the most handsome prince number one school, **Kiba Yuuto.**

He can capture the hearts of women with his smile. He was in my year, but different class. The Women's screams of joy could be heard from the class and from the corridor. Shut Up. you all very noisy.

"*Yawn* what you want here?"

I answered with a lazy tone, but he still smiling.

"I came here at the behest of Rias Gremory."

With that one sentence I immediately understood why he was here. So, he was the one who take me.

"OK, OK. So what you want me to do?"

"Follow me."

"NO!" There were cries of women.

"No, no! Hyodou-kun and Kiba-kun walk together!"

"Whether hyoudo-kun and Kiba-kun, has a secret relationship!"

"I do not agree with a Kiba-kun X Hyodou-kun as a couple!"

"But if couples of Hyodou-kun X Kiba-kun!?"

"Not too... if they do that, we lose the opportunity to both of them. "

The woman was talking to an alien language. Seriously, just shut up!

"Sigh ... Okay."

I said that I would follow him. To be honest, my reason hating this boy not because he is an idol boy in our school, but because he could not be honest with themselves and his soul too gloomy behind his smile. I followed Kiba who already running in front of me.

"Hey, Hey Ise!"

Matsuda call.

"Do not worry buddy. We not want to fight."

So you do not have to worry about—

"How about this DVD "I, harassment, and Udon'? "

Matsuda said it aloud, lifting DVD very high. Immediately I left that place. and I heard Matsuda cries get beated by my classmates from corridor

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, This is Introduction**

* * *

I followed Kiba, and where we were headed was behind the school building. There are other buildings known as the old school building which is surrounded by many trees. this building was never used, and a creepy atmosphere that go into the list of the "seven wonders of the school".

The building looks very old and made of wood. But nothing broken window can be see, although I'm not sure if The building is older than me, the condition is not too bad.

"Buchou here."

That's what kiba said. Buchou? What he mean is Senpai? However, Buchou? Do Senpai member of a club? Does that mean Kiba is also a member of the club? I think he's going to call his employer as Ojou-sama or sort like that.

**[you must paying attention to your surounding, ise]**

'shut up...'

**[hey, I just give some advice...]**

'i don't want hearing that from you... remember last time i follow your advice and I get slapped by girl?'

**[that's incident!]**

'Incident your ass!'

Actually I'm lazy to going to her, but I could not let her throw her tantrum as good as me and make my relax time being reduced.

We went up to the second floor and continue down the hall into the classroom. The hallway look clean. And the room that did not used look clean too. Not too bad, they really take care of their 'home', they are definitely quite often clean up this place.

When I think of all of that, it seems we've arrived at the destination. Kiba stopped in front of a classroom. I read the word atthe door "Ocult Research Club" with one eyebrow raised. Occult Research Club!? Just by reading it I soon realized everything. So that's it is...

"Buchou, I had to pick him up."

Kiba said it in front of the door. Then there was a reply from the inside.

"Please enter."

Looks like Senpai is inside. Kiba entered the room and I followed. I was surprised when entering the room. There are many magic symbols. Floors, walls, and ceilings filled with crimson-colored Gremory emblem.

And there is a fairly large circle in the middle of the room. The magic circle meets almost the entire room. The atmosphere in this little room reminded me of a horror movie, very gloomy and dull.

There are also a few couches and tables in here. Huh? There seems to be sitting at one sofa. She is a girl with small stature. I know her...

I know that girl! She is the my junior, **Toujou Koneko-chan!** she looks like one elementary school children because of her childish and small stature. She was popular among certain men. And she is also popular among women and considered by "mascot". she was eating Youkan (Japanese cake) with calm attidute,. As usual she looked sleepy. she did not show any expression. But he noticed me, and our eyes met.

"He is Hyodou Isei-kun."

Kiba introduced me to him. Koneko-chan bowed her head.

"Ah, Greetings."

I also lowered my head. After that she went on eating. As I heard, she did not talk much. But I know 'this cat' hiding something.

Then I heard the sound of water flowing from the back of the room. This seems like the sound of a shower? Then I realized there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. In the shadow of the curtain there is one. It is the shadow of a woman. There is a woman in the shower. Hah!? Bath!? In this classroom there bathroom!? Then the sound of water was stopped.

"Please Buchou."

Huh? There is someone besides her? I hear a voice other than Rias Gremory-Senpai Voice.

"Thank you Akeno."

Looks like Senpai was wearing a uniform behind the curtain. Then I remembered what happened this morning, and my face began to redden. Her Body really marvels.

**[*Sigh* because of your carelessness, you almost destroyed the bathroom, ise ...]** Ddraig sigh ...

Yes this morning, when I was invited Rias Gremory-Sempai to shower at my house, I forgot that the shampoo in the shower is up because Eu is quite wasteful with shampoo.

I quickly took inventory of shampoo and break through to the bathroom. Because she had just entered the bathroom. I think she still has not finished removing her uniform, but I was wrong.

When I was in the bathroom, Rias Gremory-Sempai just finished taking off her uniform with magic.

I could see her breasts and beautiful nipples, stunning curves, butt plump, smooth thighs, and beautiful calves...

Read more...

**[Khukukukuku...]** Ddraig cackling laugh.

Yes, I'd better not tell about that. certainly, for the time being I do not need porn magazines.

"... Really pervert face."

A low-pitched voice say. When I turned towards the coming of sound, it turns out Toujou Koneko-chan.

I looked at her, but she continued to take Youkan. So yea ... Looks like I have a pervert face? Sorry about that.

Then the curtains were open. Senpai standing there with her uniform. She looks very sexy with wet hair. Then she saw me, her smile little change, I can feel the aura of a sadistic from her smile.

"Sorry about that. Because I have to shower again. this morning, my bath get interrupted..."

**_*Gulp*_**

I swallowed harshly. I tried to forget that reddish black ball that bombarding me this morning, luckily my house already layered with magic to seal the huge amount of aura from outside and inside, so Rias Gremory power which still green it does not mean anything for the furniture in my house. Still, if Eu in her position this morning, some walls will be broken and a lot of furniture that are not saved.

Seeing the expression of 'their employers' Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujo raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"Ufufufu ... did I miss anything interesting? "

That voice. I look to Senpai back. There is someone behind... black hair with a pony tail! pony-tail that almost extinct! Women are called as a last model of pony tail in our school!

Beautiful face that is always smiling! Yeah, sometime she is smiling in sadistic way!

The Women that also referred as Yamato Nadeshiko while still a student!

One of school idol, **Himejima Akeno-senpai!**

Women are referred to as one of the "top two Onee-sama" with Rias-senpai!

Women who became an idol both men and women! Except me...!

**[and me!]**

**{me also~}**

**[shut up, you lowly slacking!]**

'back sleep, you fucking slacker!'

**{uh, my heart pained... hoahmmmm~}**

I back paying attention to this mixed being.

"Ara, My name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to meet you."

She introduces himself politely with a gentle smiling face. Basic two-faced!

"Oh ... My name is Hyoudou Issei. Greetings!"

I introduce myself though a little nervous. Understandably, if I'm dealing with a sadistic girl, I always thought about my two kunoichi who always smiling sadistic towards me.

After Rias-senpai sure we all already know one another, she began to speak.

"It seems like everything has been present. Hyoudou Issei-kun, let me call you Ise"

"Ah, well."

"We are Occult Research Club glad to welcome you."

"Um, OK."

"As the devil"

It seems my mission this time will lead to something big.

**[Khukukuku ... interesting.] **

* * *

**Is This Zombie? Yes, my companion is back**

* * *

"Have some tea."

"Oh, thank you."

I sat on the couch, and Himejima-senpai make tea for me.

"It feels good."

"Ara. Thank you."

Himejima-senpai laughing happily. I, Kiba, Koneko-chan, and Rias-senpai sitting in sofa around the table.

"Akeno, you can sit here."

"Well buchou"

Himejima- senpai sitting next Rias-senpai. Then they looked at me. I became nervous because they were all looking at me like that in a place like this. Then Rias-Senpai started to open her mouth.

"Immediately, I said. We are all devils."

Yes ... I already know the ins and outs of you also your peerage.

"From your expression looks like you already know. You meet two of them. In this week."

That's right.

"You meet with them twice and you receive light spear twice with your open hand."

This time Kiba, Koneko and Akeno raised eyebrows in curious. And also, it's not first time for me. I've felt the spear of light hundreds or even thousands of times more powerful than that!

"He is a 'fallen angle' They used to serve God, but they fall into hell because they have bad intentions. They are also our enemy the devil."

Hey-hey, I do not need you to explain it, do you think I am stupid and normal human male. yes I would be happy if they knew who actually I am still think I like that, and also ... your tone as if to patronize me, young lady, you've lived for 18 years and want to patronize men who have lived for hundreds of years? Just look at who you are.

"We, the devil, have been fighting fallen-angels since time immemorial. And both of us lived in place caled underworld. So-underworld is divided into two regions, namely regions of the demons, and fallen angels . The devil entered into man and accept their victims to increase the strength. Instead fallen angels control human to eradicate the devil. And then there are the angels who want to destroy the two parties at the behest of God. So this war are divided into three groups: the devil, the angel falls , and angels. And this has been going on-."

"*Yawn* Senpai. Why are you calling me? What would you? I'm already know that, so stop telling story about the great war."

Listening to my words, Rias Gremory-Sempai sharpens her eyes, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno immediately stood up and improve their hostility.

"please be polite on your employer." threatening Kiba.

"Sorry, but I'm not a part of you." I casually replied. This time, Kiba, koneko and Akeno widened their eyes in surprise.

"Rias, what does this mean?" Asked Akeno.

"Everyone, calm down you will not winning against him." Said Rias-Senpai, the whole of her Peerage reduce their hostility but remain vigilant.

"First of all we will introduce ourselves ..."

**_*Pan!_*******

Immediately there are wings that grow from their all.

"We'll introduce ourself again. Yuuto." Kiba smiled after Senpai calling his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I am a student of second year, as you know, Hyoudou Issei-kun. I am also a devil with the rank of 'knight', Greetings."

"Firs Year... Toujou Koneko... 'Rook' ... Greetings ... and I was the devil ..." Toujou Koneko-chan bowed her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I was a student of last year. I was also vice-Prez of Occult Research club. Greetings. Though like this, I'm also a devil and 'Queen'. arara..."

Himejima-senpai very politely bowed her head. Lastly, it is the turn of Rias-senpai. She flicked her jet red hair and say it firmly.

"And I was their master, my name is Rias Gremory of House Gremory. Titled nobility family."

Heeh, you're really spoiled ...

After that Rias-Sempai continued her speech.

"Ise-kun ... actually who are you? You suddenly moved here. Your smell and presence initially as an ordinary human. But after the first attack from that fallen angel girl. I could feel the aura of a devil from your body! "

I thinking silently after hearing her question...

'Ddraig?'

**[Presumably because he woke up, your devil aura uncontrolled, ise ...]**

**{Sorry, I'm deadly curious to what happened ...*Yawn*}**

'I told you, back to sleep!'

**{But I am curious *yawn*}**

'Ddraig, please get him back to sleep ...'

**[Well ...]**

**{my otherself, you're mean ~}**

**[Shut Up!]**

'Shut Up!'

I sigh and immediately stood up from the couch, Rias-senpai and all its members immediately increase their vigilance. made me chuckle seeing their behavior.

"Is there something funny?" Asked Rias-senpai.

"No no ... Issei Hyoudo is my name, greeting! First, it may be true if you feel there is an aura of the devil in my body, but I'm not including the 72 pillars, or extra devil, or stray-devil. Second, how many times you force me to join, I refuse ... Zombie impartially in any faction."

Rias and her another peerage flurry hearing my speech.

"And also, I have go to kendo club because I had promised to train Murayama and others ..."

I immediately stepped out, leaving Rias-Senpai and her peerage who looks confused.

"Bye... 'Maou' sister... " I said before closing the door of Occult Research Club, I can imagine the surprised faces of four devil and desperately not to laugh.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Review Answer :

Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita : Thank you very much :)

ThePizziaMan & Hunter XZ : Please wait with patience guy's -_-

mr I hate znt nobles kill em : Just wait untill the capter arise...!

redclaw39 : hahaha, that's company secret man!

Gundam Lord : Like my name... if there any Beta who want to be my grammar fixing, i will be grateful, and sorry if my grammar bad!

Kinunatzs : without you plead, my plot actually like that... and for the Rias Pion, I will put Other DxD charcater with Lowtier-Longinus. also 'she' include in Issei Harem...

Kizuro Shirosaki : thank you, i have a bad eye sight... and please be patience

Dp11 : I'm Not really can take your question, but. in pervertness aspec, issei is very insane and he will become good twist...

* * *

**_"sorry make you waiting, my useless-insect-prevert-scum master..."_**

**_"issei-sama... i miss your butt..." _**

**_"both of you, shut up..." _**

**_–Hyoudo issei and his two companion, his torturing life will started soon._**

**_[khukukukuku... i will enjoy this...] –Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig_**

**_WHY I LOSTING MY VIRGINITY TO YOU IF I KNOW YOU WILL BEECOME LIKE THIS—Eucliwood Hellschyte, like she is regreting ressurecting him._**

**_"ise-sempai really make my patience run out, last night buchou!" –Toujo Koneko, what he is doing to this girl?_**

**_"why dangerous Creature like it in there!" –Rias Gremory, what is it? Some thing even rias scared?_**

**_"Rias, Please ressurcet her, she have one of thirteen longinus inside her" –Hyoudo issei. Who she is? Whay issei pleading to Rias for ressurecting her?_**

**_Please Wait Until Next Week in 'Kore Ha Zombie Desu ka? Yes, My Hellish Companion is back!'_**


End file.
